


Free Falling

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern AU, Modern Era, This Is STUPID, assassin's creed modern AU, bc yusuf is that fucking asshole, caw caw motherfuckers, i blame the marvel fandom for this b/c caw caw clint barton motherfucks, i think i was drunk when i thought of this, idek man, it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Newly inducted into the Brotherhood, Yusuf Tazim was quite proud of himself. He just didn't think he'd be cleaning the bird cages after his actions during initiation.Assassin's Creed/Modern AU/Yusuf is alive b/c I love his character/Fuck Ubi for killing the Spring Chicken tbh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Free Falling

Newly inducted to the brotherhood.

Completely scared out of his mind.

But excited for it all because _finally_ , he was an Assassin.

"Next! Tazim, Yusuf!" The mentor shouted, gaze on the young men and women before her, the one in question stepping forward with a cheeky grin.

"Mentor~ Will you be jumping with after us or will you take the stairs?"

The woman shook her head and rolled her eyes, gesturing to the platform he was to jump from on the Istanbul Sapphire.

"Complete your Leap of Faith and you will forever be a member of the order."

Swallowing thickly, Yusuf took a deep breath. "Nothing is true..."

Behind him chimed others, finishing their creed. "Everything is permitted!"

After those words sent a surge of confidence through him, he climbed into place and stared down at the ground.

Eight hundred and fifty-six feet above the ground. Two hundred and sixty-one meters between him and the awaiting hay cart.

_The Galata Tower would have been the safer choice. It wasn't as far a fall... If you called two hundred nineteen feet (sixty-seven meters) a safer fall..._

"Any day, Novice!" One of the Disciples shouted, others that had come up to watch their siblings complete the final rite watching and laughing, wondering who would break a leg or arm in their fall.

_So far, three came out hurt. Yusuf would not be one of them._

Looking over his shoulder, Yusuf grinned and shouted over the others, he forcing them into silence so he could speak a final time before he left the roof top. "Caw caw, orospu!"

_Caw caw motherfuckers._

And he jumped, eyes closing on the way down in case he missed and arms out from his body, legs closed before spreading open as he flipped over in mid-air, the crunch of hay loud in his ears as he landed safely within the course straw.

Surely, above him, girls had crowded around the ledge after he said that final line. Certainly, boys and the disciples were trying to race down to see if he survived.

Their mentor would probably give him an earful for such language.

_But he didn't care at all, it would be worth every punishment he would get._

The sounds of the city rang around him outside the cart, cars and people passing, motor-bikes and standard bicycles running along the street.

_It was a truly wonderful day to be alive..._

**Author's Note:**

> This happened b/c IS2G modern!AU Yusuf would be the dumb shit to say that during his jump. I've sat on this for who the hell knows how long and am now posting it so yay.


End file.
